After the Storm
by Firefall Power
Summary: ...Sakura said, and then, she did something out of the blue and felt completely idiotic. She kissed Sasuke, right on the lips, and when Sasuke pulled back, his eyes burned with furious embarrasment. Rated for violence.
1. Chapter One: Embarrasment

After the Storm

By Firefall Power

Chapter One

"Don't go, Sasuke!"

"Sakura?"

"I need to tell you something, Sasuke!"

"What is it?"

"I...I'll miss you while you're gone. Be careful!"

"Uh...ok, Sakura."

Darn it. She had done it again! Her last chance to finally tell Sasuke, and she blew it! Now, Sasuke would be gone on a mission with Kakashi Sensei for a few months, and what was she supposed to do until then? She felt Ino touch her shoulder as Kakashi Sennsei and Sasuke Uchica were out of sight.

"Sakura, run!" Ino encouraged.

"No. Not with Kakashi Sensei right beside him! That would be way too embarrasing!" Sakura replied. Ino smiled and shrugged, heading back to the school with Choji, Naruto, and Neji. Sakura nodded and smiled, accepting what she was about to do with serenity. She began to run, trying to see Kakashi Sensei and Sasuke. She finally caught up to them, breathless and torn by trees and thorns.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried. Sasuke's eyes brightened and Sakura blushed as Kakashi Sensei stared at her.

"Sasuke...please come back soon." Sakura said, and then, she did something out of the blue and felt completely idiotic. She kissed Sasuke right on the lips, and when Sasuke pulled away, his eyes burned with furious embarrasment.

"Sakura! What was that for?" Kakashi laughed. Jiraiya, who had decided to come with Kakashi and Sasuke, laughed louder than Sakura when she screamed.

"I always knew they'd end up together!" They said in unison. Sasuke hit Sakura with a Pheonix Fire Jutsu and chased off the girl, running off to hide in the trees.


	2. Chapter Two: Sasuke's Feelings

Chapter Two

Sakura sat on the steps of the stone building and heaved out tears. Ino sat beside her and placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Maybe he just got embarrased." Ino suggested hopefully.

"Sasuke...I didn't mean to do it...I just..." Sakura sighed wistfully as Naruto came outside.

"Didn't mean to do what, Sakura? Hey, I'm hungry!" Naruto said.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura snapped, her eyes burning in anger. Sakura put her head in her hands and continued to cry as Ino gave Naruto a look of disgust. Naruto backed away from the strong blonde girl and went back inside. Ino turned back to Sakura and swirled a finger in her pink hair.

"Don't give up, Sakura. I'm sure Sasuke wants you." Sakura smiled as Ino talked.

"Maybe so. Sasuke is so mysterious sometimes. I can't ever tell what he's thinking." Sakura replied.

Meanwhile...

"Sasuke, are you sure you don't want to stay home with your girlfriend?" Kakashi laughed. Sasuke felt as if he was going to punch Kakashi Sensei in five seconds, but he bit his tongue and held himself back.

"I'm sure-wait, what was THAT for?" Sasuke screamed. Kakashi held his head back and chuckled as he continued to walk. Sasuke felt himself turn red in embarrasment. If it wasn't for that dumb girl Sakura, he and his Sensei could still be on serious terms. But, no, she had to go and KISS him, right on the lips! Infuriated, Sasuke ran ahead of Kakashi Sensei and tried to act as if he was the best. He held his Kunai Knife in his hand, prepared for anything. Sasuke was a serious kid, unlike Naruto Uzumaki, that loser. He didn't fool around, or question anything. He just did what he was told, without furthur question why. Sasuke felt sickened as soon as he thought about it. Now he sounded like Sensei's Pet!

"Kakashi Sensei won't find me here!" Sasuke thought as he ran furthur ahead. He landed in a crowd of people. Oh, no! A festival! Sasuke hated festivals, and so did his brother, Itachi.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Sasuke yelped. He was trapped.

That was kind of short but I hope you liked that chapter!


	3. Chapter Three: Breaking Up

Chapter Three

"I've got to get over it," Sakura said to herself. Suddenly, a Rouge Ninja jumped in front of her and she felt weak. She was going to prove herself now. She could be strong. For Sasuke, for Ino, but before she was idiotic to think of Naruto, she attacked the ninja with a Kunai Knife.

"Did I scare you?" That voice...so familiar. It couldn't be...

"Iruka Sensei?" Sakura questioned.

"Y-yes, Sakura." Iruka Sensei said, falling to his knees. Sakura felt a sickening feeling in her stomach as she removed the Kunai Knife. Blood poured out of Iruka's side as Sakura attempted to stop the blood flow.

"Iruka Sensei, hang on!" Sakura gasped. She was such a klutz! She was going to kill her Sensei!

"Not again," Sakura thought. She wasn't going to lose another good friend because of her stupidity. Iruka clutched his side and yelled out in pain. His eyes glazed over and Sakura's heart started to beat faster. The pace quickened as she heard Iruka Sensei's breathing slow down.

Suddenly, a boy took Sakura's hand and took her away from her dead Sensei.

"Who are you?" Sakura gasped. She looked into the boys brown eyes and raven hair.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said in joy. Sasuke pushed Sakura away and Sakura felt her eyes water.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. I-" Sasuke put his hand over Sakura's mouth.

"It's Ok. I'm just getting tired of you pretending like we aren't anything. We are something, Sakura. It's no secret." Sasuke explained. Sakura smiled as Sasuke held his hand away.

"Sasuke. Maybe we should just be...you know, friends." Sakura suggested.

"No! Sakura, we can be something." Sasuke replied in shock.

"Sasuke...for now. We can be friends, just until we know each other well." Sakura responded to Sasuke's expression. Sasuke smiled.

"Mabe it is for...the best." Sasuke said gently.


End file.
